


Teacher's Pets

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Professor Padalecki!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Younger!Jensen, Younger!Misha, older!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen had heard the rumors, everyone in school had,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Misha is 18, Jensen is 17, Jared is 24

Jensen knew he was in trouble. He knew that if he failed a single class he would be kicked off the football team and lose any chance of getting a scholarship. He knew that getting a scholarship is the only way he is getting into college and away from his family. So in short, if he failed history, which was looking like a definite possibility, his future was ruined. Jensen had heard the rumors, everyone in school had, go to Professor Padalecki for some tutoring and you are guaranteed to pass, no matter what the class is. It was as if he held some sort of control over the rest of the teachers, but Jensen didn’t want to dwell too much on what that control might be, he needed help and he needed it then.

He waited until after practice to go and talk to Professor Padalecki, as everyone knew he was always the last one out of the school at night. There were lights on in the room, so Jensen knew that the man was inside. His hands were shaking, but he pushed his pride and fear aside when he opened the door to walk in. The sight that greeted him is shocking.

Professor Padalecki was in the room, just as Jensen knew he would be, but he wasn’t alone. Oh no, he was far from alone. Bent over Professor Padalecki’s desk, naked as the day he was born, was Misha Collins, the President of the Drama Club. Professor Padalecki was standing next to him, hand running slowly down Misha’s ass. Professor Padalecki, Jared to most of the students, was fully clothed, but not in his usual work clothes, he was wearing tight leather pants and a skin tight t-shirt. 

The image before him had Jensen’s cock growing rock hard in his pants, and he bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning. As far as he could tell neither Jared or Misha had heard his arrival. He could see Jared’s hand move down to fondle Misha’s balls, drawing a moan from the other boy.

“Say it,” Jared said, his voice dark with lust, rich with dark promises of pleasure and something else.

“I’m a naughty boy who needs to be punished,” Misha moaned, voice rough.

“You do, don’t you? You need me to punish you, to teach you how to stop being such a dirty little slut.”

“Yes, god yes, please Sir, punish me, make me learn my lesson.”

Jensen swallowed silently as he heard the other boy beg, then watched with lust filled eyes as Professor Padalecki released Misha’s balls, moving his hand so his fingers could tease at the boy’s hole. From his angle Jensen could see how red and wet looking Misha’s asshole looked, and he gazed at the desk, noticing a small bottle of lube sitting on it’s surface. Professor Padalecki shoved Misha’s legs farther apart, kneeling between them, his mouth joining his fingers as the small ring of muscle. Misha let out a long moan of ecstasy when Jared’s tongue began to lap at his abused flesh, the slick muscle pushing inside of him easily. 

Jensen couldn’t drag his eyes away from the sight, lust overwhelming him as he watched his teacher pleasuring his classmate in a most intimate of ways. He knew he should leave, that it was wrong for him to be watching such a private moment, but he couldn’t seem to make his feet move. His cock was painfully hard in his pants and he wished he could open them to relieve some pressure, but didn’t want to risk the sound of his zipper opening being heard. His hand moved to his crotch, as if it had a mind of it’s own, and began to rub against his cock.

Misha was moaning continuously by this point, thrusting his ass back against Professor Padalecki’s intruding tongue and fingers which were stretching him open. All too soon Jared pulled away, causing Misha to whimper with loss. Jensen watched as Jared stood, watched as the man opened his pants and pulled out an impressive sized cock. Jensen wasn’t sure how that monster would fit inside of Misha, but he had to see. He watched as Jared grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring some over his hand before stroking along his length a few times, coating it. 

Jared grabbed Misha’s hips, pulling him farther back off of the desk, and now Jensen could see his cock. He was impressed with the size of Misha’s equipment, and wondered how it would feel slipping in and out of his mouth, wondered how it would feel pounding inside of him. Jensen had to stop himself from moaning, and wondered just where these thoughts were coming from, he had never looked at another guy that way before in his life, but having it happening in front of him like live action porn was making him rethink just how straight he really was. His mouth went dry as he watched Jared slowly enter Misha’s body, dragging a pleasured moan out of Misha’s mouth.

“Please, Sir, more,” Misha begged, head thrown back in ecstasy as Jared entered him teasingly slow. “Need you to teach me who I belong to. Please, Jared.”

It was as if Misha saying Jared’s name caused something to snap inside of the teacher, and he thrust forward swiftly, slamming in the last few inches, causing Misha to move across the desk, his cock dragging across the wooden surface. Jensen could see Jared’s hands tightening on Misha’s hips as he began a brutal pace, fucking the boy hard and fast. The only sounds in the room other than the sound of flesh slapping against flesh was Jared’s grunting moans, and Misha babbling nonsense, calling Jared “Master” “Sir”, telling Jared that he owned him, telling him how good it felt.

Jared continued his pace, leaning down to suck at Misha’s neck, licking and marking his skin. “Come for me, Baby Boy,” Jared whispered, voice rough, but still loud enough for Jensen to hear. 

It was as if Jared were speaking to him though, and Jensen found himself coming in his pants, biting down on his lip so hard that he drew blood trying to prevent his moans from slipping out. He could hear Misha cursing and watched as the other boy came all over Jared’s desk, which obviously set off Jared’s own orgasm.

Jensen ran from the room, going to the locker room to try and calm down. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and took a few deep breaths before slipping out of the building and heading home. That night his dreams were filled with what he had seen and when he woke in the morning it didn’t take much imagination for him to realize what had made him cum in his sleep.

\--

To say the next day was awkward was an understatement, as Jensen had Professor Padalecki for his first period class and Misha was in his second and third period classes. He tried to act normal, and thought he was in the clear until lunch came and he found himself being dragged into an empty classroom by Misha. The shorter boy smirked at him, hands on his hips, blue eyes filled with amusement, and, if Jensen was reading things correctly, lust.

“You got an eyeful last night, didn’t you, Jensen?” Misha asked, that damn smirk still on his face as he moved into Jensen’s personal space, causing Jensen to back up until he was against the wall with nowhere to go. “You liked watching us, didn’t you?”

Jensen couldn’t answer, terrified that he got caught spying. He was trying to form his answer when he felt Misha’s hand move down the front of his pants, slipping into his boxers to stroke his rapidly hardening cock. 

“I’ll take this as a yes,” Misha said with a grin, leaning in to kiss Jensen, his hand continuing to stroke up and down the taller boy’s cock. 

Jensen moaned into the kiss, this was unlike anything he had ever done before, and the possibility of being caught at any moment turned him on even more. “Yes,” Jensen whispered, eyes closed as Misha moved to his knees, yanking Jensen’s pants down and exposing his hard cock. Before Jensen could question what the other boy was doing he found his cock being enveloped in Misha’s mouth, the other boy obviously skilled at giving blowjobs.

Jensen moaned, before biting down on his lip to stop the sounds coming from his mouth. He wanted to whimper when Misha pulled off of him, and looked down to see Misha rolling his eyes.

“No one is gonna hear you, Ackles, want to hear you moan. The silent thing is cute, but so not necessary,” Misha said, half teasing/half annoyed.

Jensen nodded, “Okay, I just... I’ve never... never done anything like this, or anything, before.”

Misha smirked up at him, “A virgin, huh? Never played with one of those before.”

Before Jensen could answer Misha went back to work, sucking him down to the root. Jensen moaned as Misha swallowed around the head of his cock. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as he reached forward and snaked his fingers into Misha’s hair, clenching them tightly as Misha sucked down hard. It only seemed to make Misha even more intent on sucking Jensen’s brains out through his cock as the other boy began to bob his head up and down Jensen’s length, sucking hard, moaning around Jensen’s cock. 

Misha’s hands moved to Jensen’s body, one hand moving to surround Jensen’s balls, the other going behind Jensen. The moment Misha’s fingers brushed against his tight hole, Jensen lost it, coming hard and fast in the other boy’s mouth, a long drawn out moan falling from his lips. Misha pulled back, and the last few spurts of Jensen’s cum landed on his lips. Jensen watched as Misha licked his lips, practically purring with lust.

Misha stood, leaning up to kiss Jensen once more. He had opened his own pants and he ground against Jensen’s crotch as they kissed, until he came with a grunt on Jensen. He laughed lightly at the startled look on Jensen’s face, kissing him gently as he tucked himself back in, helping Jensen pull his pants back up.

“So, why don’t you come to Professor Padalecki’s room after school today, Jensen? I think we can work something out.”

Once more Misha was in motion before Jensen could answer, walking out of the room with a grin, as if he hadn’t just sucked Jensen’s cock then came all over him before basically telling him to come play with him and Professor Padalecki that evening. Jensen whimpered as his cock twitched with interest at the idea. 

The rest of the day seemed to move in a blur. Jensen was hard for most of it, as Misha seemed to turn up almost everywhere he looked giving Jensen hungry, wanting looks. During his last period, study hall, Jensen excused himself to the bathroom. He was barely in the room when the door opened, Misha walking into the room with a grin on his face. Jensen swallowed as the other boy locked the door behind himself and stalked over towards him.

Jensen had been planning on jacking off, too worked up to concentrate, and it seemed that Misha knew exactly what he was planning. 

“Having problems, Jensen?” Misha purred, leaning in to nip at Jensen’s earlobe. “I could help you with them, if you want that is.”

Jensen nodded, not trusting his voice. 

“Take off your pants and get on your hands and knees,” Misha ordered.

It was as if that tone sent a shock of pleasure straight to his cock and Jensen moved to comply quickly. He didn’t know what the other boy had planned, but wanted it, wanted whatever he would give him.

“You saw how big Jared was last night, didn’t you? Gonna have to get you all nice and ready to take him. You’re gonna love it, gonna love feeling him pounding into you, owning you, making you beg him to go just a little bit harder, faster, deeper.” Misha paused, seeming to get lost in his own thoughts, he sighed before continuing, “I’d take you myself, but he wants to be first to have this tight little ass. Wants to be the first cock you have buried inside of you. You want that, don’t you, Baby?”

Jensen nodded, moaning as the picture Misha was painting filled his mind.

“Thought so. But he told me to take care of you, make sure he doesn’t hurt you when he has you stretched out over that huge cock of his.” Misha grinned as he kneeled behind Jensen, pulling out a small bottle of lube from his pants pocket. He opened to bottle, pouring some of the slippery substance onto his fingers before moving them to Jensen’s tight hole. Misha could tell the other boy had never been touched there by anyone, not even Jensen himself, and smirked at the moan that fell from Jensen’s lips as his fingers teased the tight ring of muscle.

Jensen had never felt anything like this at all, couldn’t have imagined the pleasure that he would feel. He moaned as Misha continued to lightly touch him, the other boy whispering praises at him. Jensen’s eyes went wide when he felt Misha’s tongue join his fingers, the slick muscle teasing him with kitten licks, driving him mad with lust. When the tip of Misha’s tongue pushed forward, gently breaching the tight ring of muscle, Jensen lost it, coming hard over the floor, cock completely untouched. 

Jensen was panting, his body shaking with aftershocks from his orgasm under Misha, just as Misha had planned. He took that as his cue to begin to enter Jensen with his finger, while Jensen’s body was loose from his orgasm. Misha leaned up to place a kiss on Jensen’s ass cheek while he worked his finger slowly into the other boy’s body. By the time Jensen had come down from his orgasm Misha was starting to work a second finger into him. “Feel good, Baby?”

“Yes, oh, god, yes,” Jensen moaned. “Please,” he begged, not even knowing what he was asking for.

“Knew you’d like this,” Misha said, his voice smug. He licked his lips as he watched Jensen thrusting back against his fingers, the other boy a natural. “After Jared fucks this pretty little asshole, I am gonna fuck you hard and fast, Baby. Gonna never want anyone but Jared or me.”

Jensen felt used, but in the best way possible. The things Misha was saying were driving him mad, he didn’t think he had ever been this hard in his life before. Misha kept playing with his ass, stretching the tight ring of muscle, making Jensen feel things he had never knew he could feel. When Misha’s fingers brushed against something inside of him, Jensen felt like a shock of electricity had run through him straight down to his cock. “Oh, fuck, what was that?”

Misha laughed, “Mm, that was your prostate. Felt good, didn’t it, Jensen? Gonna feel even better when you have a hard cock rubbing against it.”

Jensen was lost at those words and found himself coming again, adding to the puddle on the floor underneath him. He knew he should be embarrassed, kneeling on the floor in the boys bathroom, pants around his ankles, Misha’s fingers inside of him, but all he could feel was want-need-more-yes. He heard Misha groan, then felt warm wetness covering his asscheeks. A blush covered his face when he realized it was Misha’s cum. 

Misha ran his hands over Jensen’s ass, rubbing his cum into the other boy. He quickly pulled his pants back up, standing on slightly shaky legs. “You might want to get dressed, Jensen. Final bell will be ringing in a minute and I’m gonna unlock the door.” When Jensen stood and pulled himself together Misha walked him towards the wall. Misha pulled Jensen down for a kiss, hand groping the other boy teasingly. “We’ll see you after football practice.” With those words Misha left the bathroom, smirk on his face.

\--

Jensen could barely concentrate during practice, but no one seemed to notice. Thankfully it was the last practice of the week and the rest of the team were too preoccupied discussing their weekend plans to notice how odd Jensen was behaving. His thoughts kept going back to what had happened in the bathroom, what was going to happen as soon as he could get away from his teammates. The thought of Professor Padalecki slamming into Jensen with his huge cock was both terrifying and arousing at the same time, making Jensen hard with anticipation.

As soon as he knew he could slip away from his teammates Jensen made his way towards Professor Padalecki’s classroom. His hands were damp with sweat and shaking a bit as he turned the doorknob. When he walked into the room he saw Misha sitting at one of the desks, head bent over a textbook. Professor Padalecki was seated at his desk, once more out of his normal school clothes, this time he was shirtless and Jensen couldn’t see what pants he was wearing. Jared looked up at him and nodded.

“Lock the door, Jensen,” Jared said, his voice that same lust filled tone that Jensen had heard the day before.

Jensen nodded, doing as he was told before waiting for farther instructions. He didn’t have to wait long, as Jared motioned him towards his desk. Jensen set his backpack down and walked over, trying to calm his nerves. 

Jared smiled at him, standing from his seat. He stalked towards Jensen, the skin tight jeans he was wearing showing off his obvious arousal. He stopped in front of Jensen, reaching up with his hand to cup the boy’s face. “Do you want this? Don’t tell me what you think I want to hear, Jensen, I want to know the truth. Do you want this? Want me?”

Jensen licked his lips, nodding. He wanted it more than he thought was possible, wanted whatever Professor Padalecki was going to do with him, do to him. “Yes, I want this, want you,” Jensen whispered, looking up at Jared through his eyelashes.

Jared watched the play of emotions on Jensen’s face, smiling when he saw that the boy was being honest. He moved his hand to the back of Jensen’s head and leaned down to kiss him. Misha had told him that Jensen was a virgin and Jared smiled as the boy moaned into the kiss, it was obvious that he hadn’t even done anything so innocent as this before. The whole thing was turning Jared on more than he thought was possible, the way Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck, arching into his kiss, body begging to be touched.

Jared pulled away from him, causing Jensen to let out a whimpered moan of loss.

“Shh, it’s okay, Jensen. So much I’m gonna do with you, Baby. Gonna make you feel things you never felt before in your life.” He looked Jensen up and down, “Why don’t you get undressed, wanna see what I’m working with.”

Jensen blushed, but did as he was told, slowly taking off his clothes, his eyes never leaving the older man’s face. He could hear Misha giving an appreciative sound from where he was seated, but the other boy stayed at the desk, just watching, not interfering in what Jared and Jensen were doing. Jensen was confused, he had thought that Misha would be taking some part in this, at least that’s what the other boy’s words had made it sound like.

“Misha will play with you after I am done, well for the first time that is. He’s a good boy who listens to orders and I told him he had to stay put until I said so.”

Jensen moaned at the words, mind going over the level of control that Jared so obviously had over the boy. It turned him on more than he wanted to admit, giving over control to the older man, letting him do whatever he wanted, doing anything and everything he said. Jensen’s cock grew even harder, and now that he was naked it was obvious to anyone who would look just how much he wanted this.

Jared moved so he was standing behind Jensen and began to kiss his neck. “You like that idea don’t you? Giving yourself fully to me, letting me control you, own you, use you as I see fit?”

Jensen shuddered, cock twitching with obvious want. He nodded, “Yes, please, make me yours.”

Jared laughed, “Such a needy little slut, aren’t you, Jensen? You want it so bad, want someone to take care you, take control.” His hands moved along Jensen’s chest, fingers teasing Jensen’s nipples into stiff peaks. “So pretty like this. Knew you would be. Gonna be even prettier impaled on my cock. Can’t wait to see it in you, to watch as your body takes me.” As he spoke he began to grind his denim covered cock against Jensen’s ass. He walked them towards his desk, bending Jensen over the cleared surface. “Grab onto the desk, Baby Boy, want to make you feel good.”

Jensen moaned but did as he was told, fingers grabbing the edge of the desk. Jared shoved his legs apart, fingers moving to tease at Jensen’s hole. God his fingers were so much bigger than Misha’s, Jensen wasn’t sure how they would fit, let alone that monster he had in his pants, but somehow he knew they’d figure it out. He whimpered when Jared shoved two fingers into his hole, not bothering to start with one. “Oh, God,” Jensen said.

Jared laughed, “The name is Jared, actually, but if you want to call me God, go right ahead.”

Jensen let out a shaky laugh which quickly turned into a long drawn out moan as Jared began to scissor his fingers, stretching Jensen’s tight hole. He was in Heaven, the sensations that the older man was making him feel like nothing he had ever felt before. Jensen shuddered with want when he felt Jared lean over him, the older man kissing a path up his spine.

“So pretty, Jensen. Wanna mark you, can I? Can I mark you all up, letting everyone know that you are taken?”

Jensen nodded, not trusting his voice. He could feel Jared’s mouth latch onto the side of his neck, sucking hard, leaving a mark that Jensen knew would be very visible. “Please, please, Jared, more, fuck, Sir, make me yours.”

It was as if Jensen’s words had flipped a switch within Jared, and Jared cursed loudly before pulling his fingers out of Jensen’s tight hole. He grabbed the bottle of lube, quickly shoving his pants off so he was as naked as the boy in front of him. He poured some of the liquid over his hand, stroking it along his had length. “This might hurt a little bit, Baby Boy, but I promise to make this good for you.” He rested a hand on the small of Jensen’s back, grabbing his cock with the other, lining up with Jensen’s hole. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jared growled, as he slowly pushed forward, breaching Jensen’s body with the head of his cock. Nothing could have prepared him for how tight Jensen was, how snug a fit it would be. It was like sinking into hot velvet, the tight passage gripping him like a vice. “So good, Jensen. Such a good boy for me.”

Jensen whimpered, the older man was huge, he wasn’t sure that Jared would fit all the way. It hurt, but at the same time it felt so good, so right. He could hear Misha breathing heavy from where he was seated, and the slick sound of Misha’s hand moving along his length. Jensen let out a pained moan, causing Jared to mutter soft apologies.

Jared grabbed Jensen’s hips, pushing forward the last few inches into the boy. No one had ever taken him all the way on the first try, not even Misha who had been far from a virgin when they first did this. He pulled back slowly, looking down to where his cock disappeared into Jensen’s body, “Oh, fuck, Jensen, so good. You took me all in, such a good boy, my Good Boy. I’m so proud of you, Jensen, you’re doing so good.”

Jared’s words made Jensen flush with pride. His cock was hard, pinned between him and the desk, friction driving him mad, “Please, Sir, more. Touch me.”

Jared couldn’t say no to the boy, not with how good he was being. He reached around Jensen’s body, wrapping one large hand around the boy’s cock. He began to slowly thrust in and out of Jensen, making sure to hit his prostate on every thrust. Jared could hear Misha panting from his seat, could hear him stroking his cock as he watched Jared take Jensen for the very first time. He needed to see it, needed Jensen to see just how much the two of them were affecting Misha. “Misha, strip and come sit in my chair. Want you to watch us from there.”

Misha practically ran over to Jared’s desk, clothes falling in a heap as he came over. He sat down, stroking himself as he watched them. Misha wished he could feel Jensen’s mouth around his cock, the other boy drove him to distraction. He looked up at Jared, begging with his eyes. 

“Jensen, you wanna give Misha a little help here?” Jared asked, bending forward, kissing the side of Jensen’s neck.

Jensen swallowed hard, but nodded. He just hoped that he would be good enough, that he could please the other boy. 

Misha groaned, standing up. He moved forward until the head of his cock was brushing against Jensen’s lips. He reached forward, carding his fingers through Jensen’s hair as the other boy took him into his mouth. Misha knew Jensen had never done this before, but he had to admit that the other boy was a natural. The way he sucked so innocently around Misha’s cock made Misha moan. He had to stop himself from thrusting into Jensen’s mouth, didn’t want to hurt him after all.

Jared groaned at the sight in front of him. Misha’s eyes were closed with pleasure, obviously Jensen was doing a great job at sucking his cock. He looked down, shuddering with lust at the sight of his hard cock sliding in and out of Jensen’s tight ass. It had to be the most erotic thing he had ever seen, Jensen so willingly taking all of him into himself. “Jesus Jensen, you are perfect. Gonna fuck you so much, gonna fill you up with my cum, have it dripping out of you.”

Jensen moaned around Misha’s cock, feeling used in the best way possible. He wanted it, wanted everything these two were offering. He could feel his orgasm approaching, but was unable to give a warning, and soon he was shooting hot ropes of cum out over Jared’s hand and onto the desk below him. Jensen heard Jared give a strangled curse before he felt the man cum hard, filling Jensen’s body with his cum. 

Jared pulled slowly out of Jensen’s body, watching in awe as the boy tightened around him, trying to keep Jared inside. “Let me rest again and then I’ll fill that pretty little hole of yours again. You’d like that wouldn’t you, Baby?”

Misha had pulled out of Jensen’s mouth allowing Jensen to answer, “Yes, please, Jared, want that.”

Jared smiled, watching as Misha moved around the desk and took his place. He saw how Jensen’s eyes rolled back in pleasure when Misha slammed into him, the smaller boy fucking Jensen with hard brutal thrusts. “Oh, fuck, you two are so pretty together, you know that? Gonna have so much fun watching the two of you together, watching Misha pound your pretty little hole, Jensen, watching you take our little slut. Gonna fuck him hard, aren’t you Jensen, fill Misha up with your cum again and again?”

It was a combination of Jared’s words and the feeling of Misha fucking him hard and fast that had Jensen getting hard once more. “God, yes, more,” he moaned like a little bitch, but felt no shame in his reactions. He was a teenager after all, so getting rock hard so quickly was nothing to be embarrassed about. “Misha, Jared, more.”

Misha wanted this to last, but knew damn well it would be impossible, as Jensen was clenching down on him to the point it was almost painful. But then again, Misha was a kinky little bastard who didn’t mind a little pain every now and then. “Knew it would be amazing fucking you, Jensen. Been thinking about it for a while now, thinking about how good it would feel to be buried inside of you. Can’t wait to have you fuck me, Jensen. I’ll be such a good little slut for you, take you as often as you want, wherever you want me.” Misha gave a few more harsh thrusts before he was coming, adding his own cum to Jared’s.

After Misha pulled out, Jared returned to Jensen. He moved Jensen so he was on his back, and bent to lick at Jensen’s hole. His tongue snaked into Jensen’s body, lapping up the cum inside of him, pulling it out of the boy. Jensen had his hands on the back of Jared’s head, fingers entwined into Jared’s hair, holding him in place. Jared didn’t mind, hell he was loving the sounds coming out of Jensen as he licked and sucked at his ass, driving the boy insane. His cock was hard once more, so Jared stood, resting Jensen’s legs over his shoulders as he worked his way into the boy’s body. The tight heat was perfect, and Jensen once more took him all the way in, which blew Jared’s mind. 

“Oh, fuck, Jared,” Jensen moaned, his body overwhelmed with sensation. 

Jared moaned, looking over at Misha, “Get yourself all nice and stretched, Misha. Something I wanna do.”

Misha quickly complied, watching as Jared slowly fucked Jensen, it was one of the hottest things he had ever witnessed in his life. When he had four fingers working in and out of his hole Jared motioned him over. Jared had moved Jensen’s legs so they were around his waist, and Misha wondered what wonderfully wicked thing Jared had planned.

Jared paused in his thrusts, holding Jensen steady. “Misha, I want you to ride Jensen, let him feel your tight little ass around his cock.”

The two boys moaned, Misha climbing onto the desk and lowering himself down onto Jensen’s cock. His eyes rolled back into his head as he sunk down Jensen’s length. “Oh, fuck, he’s almost as big as you,” Misha moaned, resting his head back on Jared’s shoulder as he began to rise and lower himself on Jensen’s cock.

Jensen didn’t know how much more he could take, Misha was riding him like a madman, bouncing up and down on Jensen’s cock, and Jared was slowly fucking him, his thrusts teasingly slow. Jensen reached forward, wrapping his hand around Misha’s cock, wanting to give the other boy pleasure. It only took a few strokes before Misha was coming, his hot seed spilling all over Jensen’s hand and chest. The feeling of Misha’s muscles clamping down around him was enough to send Jensen over the edge. He heard Jared let out a curse, and then felt the man pump him full of his cum.

Misha collapsed against Jensen’s chest, breathing heavily. The other boy wrapped his arm around Misha’s shoulders, carding his fingers through Misha’s hair as they both came down from their orgasms. Jared had collapsed onto Misha’s back and was kissing both boys softly, whispering words of encouragement and want to them.

Jensen wasn’t sure how long they lay there, but when he looked out the window it was dark out. He felt completely worn out, but in a way that was amazing. Jared pulled out of him slowly, causing Jensen to whimper with loss and a small amount of pain. Jensen just lay there as Jared helped Misha off of Jensen, watching tiredly as he helped the other boy get dressed. Jared reached down to help Jensen up, slowly kissing him before helping him get dressed as well. He kissed both boys before he pulled on his jeans and turned away from them.

Misha grabbed his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder before moving back to Jensen’s side. He grabbed Jensen’s hand, linking their fingers together and pulled him towards the door, pausing only long enough for Jensen to grab his things. As soon as they were in the hall, Misha gently shoved Jensen against the wall and kissed him hard. “Mm, that was fun, wasn’t it, Jensen? You gonna play with us again?”

Jensen swallowed, a smile coming to his face. He could definitely see a repeat performance. “Yeah, I’d like that. Still need to talk to him about tutoring. Need help with my history.”

Misha laughed, “We’ll help you. Can’t have our sexy Jensen failing, now can we.” Misha looked Jensen up and down, “Maybe next time he’ll even give you a spanking or tie you up. You’d be so pretty all tied up I am thinking.”

Jensen’s jaw dropped, but before he could respond Misha had already walked away, waving back at him.

“He’s right you know. You will look all pretty all tied up. Can’t wait to see you bound, Jensen,” Jared said from behind him, practically purring the words into Jensen’s ear. 

Jensen could feel his cock growing hard once more, and he whimpered. His life had definitely gotten very interesting.


End file.
